Pensamientos
by Miyara
Summary: "En un día oscuro nublado, en una casa se ve una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, su mirada se veía perdida en la misma ventana con unos papeles y un lápiz en la mano mientras de vez en cuando ella bajaba la mirada para escribir..."


N/A:**¡Holaa! bueno se que debería de estar terminando mi otra historia pero no e tenido inspiración y quise escribir one-shot creo que así se dice, acabo de ver un libro que me dejo llorando, mi mama cree que me volví loca por llorar y leer al mismo tiempo ._. pero bueno no suelo llorar igual eso me inspiro a escribir no. Como sea no solos seguiré aburriendo con lo que paso...**

Declaraciones: **Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen **

* * *

_**Pensamientos **_

En un día oscuro nublado, en una casa se ve una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, su mirada se veía perdida en la misma ventana con unos papeles y un lápiz en la mano mientras de vez en cuando ella bajaba la mirada para escribir.

Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji soy una chica común la gente que pasa al frente de mi me ve como una persona feliz y con buena vida pero es porque solo juzga el exterior y lo que ven. Estoy en mi habitación sin nada que hacer más que recordando las cosas que últimamente me han pasado nunca me e detenido a pensar como a sido mi vida, la mayor parte de recuerdos las quiero olvidar para no estar triste por eso me veo feliz cada día porque al siguiente olvido todo. Quisiera no hacerlo pero mi mente no me deja por eso lo escribiré en esta hojas, no sé porque pero pienso encontrar las razones por las que me siento tan vacía…

Diré una parte de mi vida en donde comenzó todo, mis padres están divorciados yo me quede con mi madre ella tuvo que irse a otro país para trabajar y mantenerme por eso me dejo con mi abuela, ella es muy estricta siempre me a dicho que el mundo es cruel y que eso no cambia, esas palabras quedaron en mis pensamientos, por eso desde pequeña fui muy aislada no hablaba mucho con nadie porqué la verdad era por miedo siempre tuve miedo de varias cosas, lo que más le temía eran las personas, temo a que me lastimen.

Como soy muy reservada no tuve amigas todo lo que hacia lo hacia sola, cada día que pasaba me hacia sentir peor era como si no encajara en ninguna parte no soy segura de nada de mis decisiones precisamente observaba a todos al mi alrededor hablaban, jugaban ni siquiera pude acercarme a nadie ni decir un simple "Hola"no tenia valor para eso, muchos dirían que es algo sencillo hasta podrían decirme que exagero pero todos han sentido miedo y saben que ese sentimiento puede consumir las palabras.

Una vez cuando tenia catorce años yo estaba distraída en mi mundo como siempre, sin darme cuenta había chocado con alguien nos habíamos caído, mi primera reacción es sentir vergüenzaquería correr en es mismo instante no sabia que hacer si decir perdón o irme, sin embargo note que la persona con que había chocado era un chico el tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules por un momento me quede perpleja viendo esos ojos eran hermosos, no sabia que decir aun me quede quieta un momento no quería irme hasta que el se levanto, me pido disculpas y se fue apurado en todo ese tiempo aun me quede sentada en el piso recordando su mirada me dejo hipnotizada. Desde ese momento siempre paso por donde lo vi esperando a que el aparezca ya que el empezó a ocuparme gran parte de mi mente es raro solo lo vi una vez pero quería conocerlo, era un nuevo sentimiento que me lleno el alma finalmente de alegría nunca sentí algo así al ver a un chico no sabia su nombre pero cada vez que su recuerdo pasaba por mi mente me hacia sentir mas que feliz mas bien enamorada.

Había pasado un año cumplí quince entonces igual todos los día me quedaba en el mismo lugar donde había chocado con el aunque una parte de mi se decepcionaba al no verlo, quisiera decir que la vida me odia al hacer que me enamore de alguien que posiblemente no vuelva a ver pero odiar no me hace mas sencillo hacer que deje de acordarme, solo podía imaginar que con solo una suya pudo hacerme feliz por tanto tiempo, entonces si lo conociera seria la persona mas contenta, pero lastimosamente con el tiempo supe que ansiar tanto algo no hace que se cumpla.

Ahora en este momento me doy cuenta que e olvidado lo único que ame y me a echo feliz, desearía otra vez es tener la esperanza de recordar de nuevo algún día y volver a ver esos ojos en los cual me enamore a primera vista...

* * *

N/A: **No soy una persona cursi pero note que acabo de escribir algo parecido, igual si le gusto o no dejen reviews y hagan me saber que les pareció.**

**estaré supermega feliz su dejan un cometario porfiss (creo que ya lo dije bueno estoy algo imperativa así que dejen comentarios :D)**


End file.
